What If
by evgrrl09
Summary: A re-imagining of how Morgan and Garcia's night went during "Snake Eyes." Oneshot Morgan/Garcia


**Disclaimer: Ah, Criminal Minds is not mine. I shall now go weep into my pillow.**

**So I recently was rewatching my Season 7 DVDs and I saw "Snake Eyes." I decided to do something "what if." Because I've always wondered about how those PJs got on Penelope. There are several possibilities of how that happened, but this is my wish. This is how I wish this episode had gone and ended. Essentially, a reimagining :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

"_Plum Sauce_?" Derek asked aloud to no one in Penelope's office.

He sighed. There was no way he would ever understand how Penelope put up with that dweeb Kevin Lynch. He was undeserving and if he couldn't understand Penelope's dedication to the BAU and to helping catch people who harmed others then he didn't understand her. But if she was in love with him then Derek would just have to buckle down and deal with Lynch.

He rubbed his forehead. It crushed him that Penelope had forgotten everything about the night she'd gotten drunk and called him over to keep her company. No, they hadn't slept together. He would never take advantage of her in that way. She deserved the best in the world and a drunken night with a best friend who was supposed to love and respect her was not the best of anything. It was downright cad-like. And he'd made mistakes in his past, but he would never make a mistake that endangered his relationship with Penelope. She was the most important person in the world to him. He treasured her like no other.

However, that night was magical in its own way. In her drunken hazy state, Penelope had begun to babble. She babbled about how much Kevin didn't respect her and her decisions and how he complained about her relationship with _Agent Morgan_. He hated how much time they spent together, all the movie nights and what not. And then there was the constant fear of if they were sleeping together.

"_He _always_ thinks we're sleeping together," she giggled as she took another gulp of wine, this time straight from the bottle. "Always, always, always!"_

_He smirked, but he was slightly uncomfortable. A vicious hardness was taking over in his groin and he had to shift to cover his prominent bulge. Of course he wanted to sleep with Penelope. He _loved_ her. She was his life, the most important person to him. But she was with that God-awful Lynch. He had to play this cool. "Oh, really?" he asked smoothly._

"_Really," she purred, winking at him. Putting her wine bottle down on the coffee table, she sat up straighter and said, "And you know what? I've always been curious about that."_

_His heart stopped. "Huh? Curious about what?"_

"_About us," she said. "And sleeping together."_

_His mouth dropped. "Yo - you what?" he stuttered._

_She giggled. "Ah, you heard me, Hot Stuff! I've definitely thought about sleeping with you. And I know you want me to, too. You're _dying_ to have me. I see the way you look at me. And I love it." He cleared his throat nervously and tugged at his shirt collar. All of the sudden the room was a little too hot for him. And Penelope knew it. She laughed and before he could say anything more, she moved closer to him and straddled his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she murmured, "I have always fantasized about you, Derek Morgan. Always."_

_He was frozen in place. Something like that just didn't happen to him. He never froze when it involved a gorgeous woman. But this was Penelope. She was more than just a gorgeous woman. "Baby?" he stuttered. "Wh - er, what are you doing?"_

_Instead of answering him with words, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him._

_At first his lips were stiff against hers - she was in a relationship, after all - but then as he fell under the magic of her kiss and lost himself in the raspberry and wine softness of her mouth he began to kiss her back. His arms wrapped around her back and his fingers tangled in her hair. This felt so right. It was heaven and earth colliding and causing. It was a sunrise coming up over the tops of the trees. It was perfection. She moaned against his mouth and whispered against his lips, "This is so right, isn't it?"_

"_This is perfect," he murmured._

_She pulled back and smiled down at him with glazed over eyes. Her hands held his face gently and she placed another gentle kiss on his mouth. She opened her mouth to say more, but then her eyes closed and she fell forward against his shoulder, sound asleep._

Sighing, he hopped down off Penelope's desk and started for the door. It was time to go home.

XXXXX

"Plum Sauce, are you sure you're okay?" Kevin asked Penelope as they got up from the dinner table to leave. "You seem a little...on edge."

Penelope looked up from picking at her nails and stared blankly at Kevin. Yeah, there was something going on with her to cause her to be on edge. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that Derek had said. He'd assured her that nothing but popcorn and a movie had happened between them, but she had an odd feeling that something more than normal festivities for movie watching had occurred. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something there.

There was definitely something.

Putting her hand on Kevin's cheek, she smiled hesitantly and shook her head. "I'm okay, Kevin," she said, her voice somewhat unsure and soft.

Kevin didn't notice. He just smiled and said, "Okay! Well, let's get you home."

Once Kevin pulled up to her apartment building, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, Plum Sauce," he said with a grin. "I'll see you in the morning to pick you up." He gave her a bigger grin. Rubbing her forehead in frustration, she shook her head. She'd completely forgotten that she was grabbing an early breakfast with Derek the next morning. Kevin's face fell. "What is it now?"

"I'm so sorry, Kevin," she said apologetically. "I forgot that I'm eating breakfast tomorrow with -"

"Oh, wait wait!" he yelled. "Let me guess! It's Agent Morgan, isn't it? It's _always _Agent Morgan!"

She glared at him sharply. "Don't yell at me," she snapped. "I can't just break a commitment."

"You know, you need to get a little commitment to _me_!" he growled. "You're always breaking plans for Agent Morgan."

"I do not!" she protested. "Kevin, we have a standing date every Tuesday now! I just randomly make plans with Derek. It's nothing! You need to majorly chill out. You're being ridiculous."

"Is it really that ridiculous for me to want my girlfriend to not pine after a man who she clearly is never going to get?"

Silence covered the space between them and finally Penelope shook her head. "Goodnight Kevin," she said tiredly. "I'm exhausted from the case and from your incessant jealousy. Derek and I have never, I repeat _never ever_ slept together! The fact that you're not mature enough to get over your petulant jealousy makes me wonder if we should still be in a relationship."

His eyes went wide. "Are you - are you breaking up with me?" he blurted.

She shook her head. "No," she said slowly. "But I'm thinking we need to talk. Maybe we need some space from the other." She opened the door to get out. "Now...goodnight."

He started to say something but instead of listening, she shut the door firmly to go up to her apartment. As she made her way up the stairs and unlocked her door, she threw her keys down and kicked her shoes off. She sighed tiredly. Her day could not get any worse. Awkward conversations with Derek, fights with Kevin. There was no way to get past it all except maybe sleep.

But one of those men would for sure invade her dreams. And that person certainly would not be her boyfriend.

Going to the kitchen, she noticed an unopened bottle of wine that she still had left and decided, _Oh, what the hell? One glass won't kill me_.

Pouring herself a glass, she took a long sip and sat on her couch, closing her eyes in an attempt to clear her mind. But for some reason, the moment she did, images - blurry ones albeit - started to fill her mind. Images of her and Derek. She was on his lap and trying to make him melt into a kiss with her. He was stiff at first, but he gradually began to kiss her back. Her eyes snapped open and she realized her heart was racing. And to go along with her racing heart, she was feeling terribly aroused.

She had _kissed _Derek? Not just in a fantasy or a dream, but in real life?

And there was something that was really bugging her about it. It wasn't that she'd had a hot and heavy kissing session with a man not her boyfriend. It was that Derek had lied to her and told her nothing happened.

Jumping to her feet, she ran towards the door and started to put her shoes on again. She was going to find out what was going on. Right then and there.

XXXXX

"Hey buddy," Derek said to Clooney as he came trotting up to him as he was lounging on the couch drinking a beer. It was almost midnight and he was doing nothing but watching a bad movie on television. His German Shepard was very clearly telling him it was time for bed. "You ready for bed?"

Clooney stared up at him and wagged his tail.

Laughing, Derek turned the television off and rose to his feet. "Alright," he said. As he went to the kitchen to put his beer bottle in the recycling though, a knock sounded from his door and he frowned. Who the hell was knocking at this hour? He went to open the door. On his front porch was his Baby Girl, a strange expression on her face that he couldn't quite place an emotion for.

"Baby? What are you doing here? It's late," he said, opening the door wider for her to come in. She came in, still not saying anything. He frowned in confusion. "Penelope, is everything okay? You're awfully quiet."

Clooney came running in to see Penelope, his tail wagging at lightning speed. She knelt down and started rubbing his ears without saying anything to Derek. Planting a kiss on the dog's soft head, she rose to her feet again and turned to face Derek again. "How could you lie to me, Derek?" she asked with a hurt look in her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Coughing nervously, he sighed. "You remembered," he said. It wasn't a question. She wouldn't be at his house at almost midnight on a work night if she hadn't.

"Yeah," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I did." A hurt glare covered her face. "Why didn't you tell me? I asked if anything happened and you said, 'No' to me. Why did you not tell me that we kissed?"

"Penelope, the reason I didn't tell you was because you are in a committed relationship," he said, rubbing his face. "You were drunk. And your behavior throughout the whole case was pretty clear: you didn't want something like that to happen. So I lied. I thought I was -"

She threw her hands up in the air. "You thought you were what?" she snapped.

"I thought I was protecting you!"

"Protecting me! From what?" she demanded. "From the fact that you kissed me back? Were you ashamed that you kissed me?"

Now it was his turn to glare. "You think I was _ashamed_ to kiss you?" he said incredulously. "What on earth would give you that impression?"

"You didn't want to tell me about it! That's what gave me that impression!"

"I kissed you back because I _wanted_ to kiss you," he snapped. He watched as her eyes went wide and kept going. "I hoped you would remember that we kissed. But you didn't. So I would've reminded you, but you were acting so weird so I didn't say anything. I love you, Penelope. And if you're happy with Lynch then I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry."

For awhile she just stared at him. She didn't say anything. But then she started to move towards him and took both his hands. "Derek," she murmured. "I'm so sorry I gave you that impression. I never would've wanted to forget that." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down so she could kiss him softly. For a moment he was in shock and didn't know how to respond. But then he pulled her by her hips towards him and held her to him tightly. He took control of the kiss and kept their bodies meshed together tightly. She pushed him up against the door and dug her nails into his biceps.

When she broke the kiss to catch her breath, he leaned his forehead against hers and murmured, "I love you, Penelope."

She smiled and said, "I love you, too, Derek." She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes at him. "Take me to bed, Hot Stuff?"

Sweeping her up into his arms, he laughed, "It would be my pleasure, Baby Girl."


End file.
